


黎明到来之前

by Imageman



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, inspired by Transformers: Exodus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: 在听证会之前，威震天和奥利安·派克斯在天文台相见。他们的那场谈话并没有被记录进历史。English version also available





	黎明到来之前

铁堡的天文台有一个通向室外的平台。  
那原本是进行室外维修的区域，但如今，已经鲜少有赛博坦人还光顾这里。他们不再向往浩渺宇宙，于是天文台比起公共设施更像一个历史遗迹。每当奥利安踏入这里，他回想起他们曾经拥有的信仰和希望，然后不可避免地，意识到除去铁堡的繁荣，它仍然是一座失去色彩的城市。

“没想到在这里碰见你。”他的身后传来一个熟悉的声音。“决定上来吹吹风？”

奥利安转过身，威震天向他走来。他朝旁边侧身，为他的朋友让出一些位置。这并不是一个宽阔的平台，当它被设计时，它最多计划允许三人小队在上面运转。角斗士在他身旁站定，同他一起看向下方的景色。

“我喜欢来这里。”奥利安回答。“透过天文镜，我们看到我们已经忘记的，而这里提醒我们正拥有的。”

“是我们将要拥有的。”威震天说。城市在他们脚下运转，井然有序，却缺乏活力。“几个循环之后，我的朋友，我们将向议会对峙，拿回我们本应得到的。”他伸出一只手，在手掌下虚笼住整片星球。“那时，这些才真正被我们拥有。”

“当你说我们，”奥利安道。“我想你说的是所有赛博坦人。”

“我们，和我们的追随者。”威震天道。“没有必要为那些冥顽不顾的费神。”

“任何人都值得悔过的机会。”

“不，不是所有人。”威震天看向他。

曾有一段时间，他看向奥利安的眼神中包含着怜悯，就像在看一个幼生体。他认为我还太天真了，奥利安想，他认为我并不知道真正残酷的现实。但现在威震天早已不再会流露出那种情绪。奥利安·派克斯证明了他具有同样的远见和抱负，他也许没能亲身体会底层的挣扎，但他悲悯的天性不会让他忽略哪怕是最弱小的呼声。当他向威震天提出不同的观点，那是出于他们的立场和信念，而非任何一方视野的狭隘。由此威震天尊重他的朋友，尊重他的反对意见，在某种程度上，他甚至珍惜他们。

“但他们会得到提出诉求的权利，”于是他说。“尽管审判权在我们手上。”

奥利安露出笑容。“这就是我所想的。”他回答。

威震天不得不将注意力转移到那个笑容上去。  
笑容并不是卡隆常见的景象。通常，那代表着血腥的杀戮，阴谋的得逞，或者劫后重生的狂欢。那是一种奢侈品，从不单纯地存在，但对他的档案员朋友而言并非如此。他时常在奥利安脸上看到这种表情，当他们畅谈他们的理想，交流将要到来的新纪元，他看到笑容点亮他的同伴的火种。他从那双蓝色的光学镜中看见未来和希望，而那样纯粹美好的热忱几乎想让他回以一个笑容。

明天将是新纪元的开始。

“你准备好演讲了吗？”奥利安问。

威震天咧开嘴。“如果你会这么问，我的朋友，那我想你还不够了解我。”他道。“我是为了这刻而生的。”

奥利安安静地看着他。他的朋友的红色的眼睛中燃烧着革命和席卷一切的力量。有时那股力量让他恐惧，让他怀疑威震天在追求理想的道路上会将沿途一切付之一炬。但目前为止，他需要这份力量。他相信他的朋友，他同样相信明天他将用他一贯的风度把他们的理念呈现在议会面前。真理和正义站在他们这边，他们会得到公众的支持，他们需要的只是法律的承认，以及让改变发生的时间。

明天将是这一切变革的开端。

“你认为事态将如何发展？”他轻声问。“一定会有许多人亲自到场。”

“会变得很激烈，就像它向来注定的那样。”威震天回答。“他们犯下了错误，他们应该预料到有一天要承担后果。”

“如果我们没有能够说服议会——”

“那我恐怕我们将面临真正的战争。”威震天道。“你认为暴力不是最好的途径，我认同了你的观点，这就是为什么我们正站在这里讨论一场听证会，而不是全面的进攻。但游说和劝服的作用是有限的，当言辞不再具有效果，武力将是唯一的选择。”

奥利安没有回答，威震天补充。“明天，我们的追随者也将出现在听证会上。假如事情没有按照我们的预期发展，他们同样有发泄怒火的权利。”

“你不会打算在议政大厅开战。”

“我没有这么说，只是提醒你事情也可能这么发展。”

奥利安沉默一阵，他问。“震荡波和声波现在也在铁堡？”

“我不确定他们现在在哪里。”威震天回答。“但他们明天势必会出席。”

“如果事情真的朝着最糟糕的方向发展。”奥利安说。“你知道我会阻止你那么做，我的朋友。”

“而我也很期待你将如何做到。”威震天回答。“如果我们失败了，他们可能会直接下令逮捕我们。”

“那我想在明天到来之前，没有人能知道答案。”

“正是如此，奥利安。”威震天说。

一个优秀的领袖必须了解他的从属，并正确利用他们的特长。声波和震荡波是实干型的人才，奥利安则更加特殊，如果他们的事业是一艘极速前进的战舰，威震天有理由相信奥利安将成为他们的瞭望塔。他会是那个提出质疑的人，帮助他们不断修正前进的方向，声波曾提醒他奥利安的不同，但刚愎自用的领袖对任何集体而言都是致命的，他需要奥利安，就像奥利安同样需要他。

“而假如我们成功了，”他问。“你希望在新的基业中扮演怎样的角色？”

“我现在正扮演着怎样的角色？”奥利安反问。

“一个顾问，如果要我说的话。”威震天回答。“震荡波和声波是我的副官，我不会用这个词称呼你。你并没有加入我们，你是我们的盟友。”

“但当我们的行动不再代表一个组织，而是整个赛博坦时，就不会再存在所谓盟友的余地。”奥利安沉思。“我想顾问听上去不错，我愿意继续担任这个职位。”

“奥利安·派克斯，赛博坦首席政治顾问。”威震天轻声道。“我想的确听上去不错。”

他们并肩站了一会儿，让刚才的争执以及对明天的期许逐渐融入夜色中。在他们的头顶是铁堡阴沉的天空，但在那之上，他们都知道还有着怎样浩瀚的星河。

他们的手臂碰撞，夜风吹过他们的胸甲。奥利安能听见他的火种的跳动，和他身边另一人的交织。他们也许很不相同，奥利安想，他们的背景，立场，以及信念，但他从未如此清楚地意识到他们有着共同的使命。他们在黑暗中行走，但他们并非独自一人。

而且黎明即将到来。

“我们该走了。”奥利安说。

“是的。”威震天回答。

他们走向台阶，当奥利安拉开推门时，威震天叫住他。

“奥利安。”他说。

“怎么了？”奥利安回头。

从这个角度，他能看见他的朋友背后铺展开的城市。他看见锰铁群山的高峰，还有空中花园的轮廓，在他们脚下，等离子之河蜿蜒流淌。

“有一些事我想告诉你。”威震天说，“不过我想那可以等到听证会之后。”

“如果不是什么重要的事情的话，我不会介意。”奥利安回答。

奥利安站在通向天文台的门口，他的身后是天文台穹顶上绘制的星河。威震天看见卫星一号和卫星二号，他们所处的星系，星云，以及邻近的恒星。它们的光亮照亮了昏暗的穹顶，同样映射在奥利安的盔甲上。

“不，并不重要。”威震天说。“走吧。”

他们关上门，将那个夜晚的对话留在历史的另一侧。在他们身后，铁堡逐渐苏醒。

威震天和奥利安拾级而下，走向他们将要开启的新纪元。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 买总：干完这票我们回老家结婚


End file.
